Sick
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Noah is sick and Cody is going to be there for him reguardless of if he wants him there or not. Rated for some sexual suggestions


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

Achoo.

Achoo.

Achooooo!

Was all that was heard in the lower class section of the plane. Noah was sick and he hated being sick almost as much as he hated everyone in this game. All he wanted to do was get through this day and complete whatever challenge Chris had in store. Noah slowly made his way to the Bathroom/Confessional and took a good look at himself in the mirror "God,I look awful" Noah told himself as someone pounded on the door causing the headache that Noah already had to just get worse.

"WHAT!" Noah yelled "I'll be out in a minute!"

"Dude,You okay?" Chris yelled as Noah opened the bathroom door and stepped out to see everyone looking at him.

"Just peachy" Noah lied "Can we get this challenge going already?"

"We can" Chris agreed "Sadly, You'll be sitting this one out"

"What?" Noah asked confused "Why would you actually allow me to sit out?"

"You're sick" Chris told him "Everyone here can see it and nobody wants to be in the challenge with you"

"Really people?" Noah asked "Not even the people on my own team?"

"You got it" Chris told him "Everyone here says you look like death and nobody else wants to look like death"

"I woulden't mind looking like death" Gwen stated "I just don't want to feel like I'm close to death"

"I woulden't mind meeting death" Duncan added in

"Well I don't want to get sick" Courtney told him "Just stay away from everyone!"

"Whatever" Noah told them "I'll just stay here and read something"

"Not here" Chris told him "You have to leave the plane and go to the medical area"

"Seriously?" Noah asked "My Nose is stuffed and my throat hurts can't I just stay here and make my life easier?"

"No" Chris told him "You're going to get your germs everywhere! So Noah you just go to the medical area while everyone else goes to Spain"

"Whatever" Noah replied as he got off of the plane with his book and went to read peacefully in the medical area

There was no nurse at the medical area at all just chef in a nurses uniform which would surely scar Noah for life. Chef really diden't care what Noah did at all he just told him "Everything you need is in here so don't leave and get everyone sick! Including me! I don't wanna get sick!"  
so Noah then made a mental note that there was a bathroom and a fridge in the room with him. Noah started reading when not even 5 minutes later Cody walked in.

"Hey! How ya feeling?" Cody asked him as he looked up from his book

"Why are you here? Why do even care?" Noah asked "Aren't you worried you'll get sick?"

"Nah" Cody told him "Honestly I just didn't wanna do the challenge"

"Which is?" Noah asked

"We are bull riding up a rocky moutain while wearing nothing but red" Cody said while shuddering

"So how the hell did you get out of it?" Noah asked

"I just kinda...walked away" Cody admitted "Figured I would come check on you"

"Get out" Noah told him

"C'mon! Lemme stay!" Cody yelled

"Nope, Leave now!" Noah yelled "This is my sick area! I want peace!"

"I don't think so" Cody told him with a smirk "I'm going to take care of you!"

"Oh god..."Noah sighed "Seriously? Can't you just go anywhere that's not here? You are annoying!"

"Hey!" Cody told him "Be nice to me because I'm taking care of you"

"Nobody asked you to" Noah told him "Nor does anyone want you to"

"Soooooooo" Cody asked "What's your temperature?"

"Hot" Noah told him as he turned the page in his book

"I thought you were supposed to be smart" Cody laughed "Hot is not a temperature"

"Look, I'm warm so I guess I have a temperature" Noah told him "I don't know what the exact number is but I feel hot"

"Then I'll have to check" Cody said with a smirk on his face "Just let me go and thermometer"

"I'm not letting you take my temperature" Noah told him "I just won't open my mouth"

"That's fine" Cody told him as he searched drawers in the room "There are other ways Noah"

"You're creepy" Noah told him as he turned another page on his book but kept an eye on Cody

"It's not Creepy!" Cody told him "It's Honesty! I honestly could take your temperature in more then one way..."

"Yes, I know" Noah agreed as Cody found the thermometer "But it's creepy you would even think of that"

"Now,Open your mouth" Cody instructed holding the thermometer out for Noah. Noah gave in and opened his mouth allowing Cody to put it in. "Good Boy, Now leave it there until I get back" Noah was getting really annoyed with Cody, All he wanted to do was read his book but Cody just simply woulden't allow him to get any time to himself. Noah had no clue what the hell Cody wanted or why the hell he even bothered to come in and bother him in the first place but it was annoying him yet at the same time he thought it was cute but he decided he woulden't tell Cody this.

"I'm Back!" Cody happily announced as he came back over to Noah with some Juice "Here! Let's trade I'll take the thermometer back and you can have this Apple Juice"

"Whatever" Noah gave Cody the thermometer and took the juice "I hate Apple Juice"

"Well that's all they had in the fridge" Cody explained "Woah, You have a fever of 101.2"

"Great, I'm glad you figured that one out" Noah said sarcastically as he left out a sneeze "Now will you leave"

"Not with a fever like that" Cody told him "Just drink the juice it will help you"

"I already told you I hate apple" Noah told him "I'm not drinking that nasty ass shit"

"I'm not leaving until you do" Cody told him smirking holding the juice for Noah

"Nope, Not happening" Noah told him and continued reading his book and Cody just sighed and hopped on Noah's bed

"Okay, Distraction time is over" Cody told him "Give me the book"

"Never!" Noah yelled

"." Cody glared "C'mon! give it to me or I'm taking it"

"I've been decent with you, Cody" Noah told him "But giving you my ONLY book is where I draw the line"

"Fine" Cody gave in "Keep it"

"Really?" Noah asked "What's the catch?"

"You'll see" Cody told Noah as he forced the glass to Noah's lips and held his nose "Drink"

Sadly Noah was forced to allow some of the juice down his throat reguardless of how much he hated the taste Cody continued to do this until there was barely any left by this point Noah has had enough and refused to swallow the remaining juice "C'mon! Swallow!" Cody told him and Noah just shook his head "Fine, Then my way it is" Cody then pushed his lips into Noah's as hard as he could Noah had long since swallowed the Juice and just laid there in shock of Cody's kiss, After what seemed like 10 minutes Cody broke free for air.

"See?" Cody asked "That was fun, Right?"

"What the hell was that?" Noah demanded "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you?" Cody replied though it came out as more of a question "That's why I care so much"

"Well you could have just told me" Noah told him "Now, Your going to get sick"

"Actions speak louder then Words" Cody said smiling "So?"

"So what?" Noah asked

"Do you?" Cody asked

"Do I what?" Noah raised his brow and smirked

"DO YOU LIKE ME!" Cody yelled "C'mon! don't tease me! It's driving me nuts waiting for an answer!"

"Hmmmm" Noah said outloud "Do I like Cody?"

"Yes!" Cody shouted "Do you?"

"If I would have to answer that question I would have to say-" Noah started to say when Chris walked in

"Cody!" Chris yelled "There you are! You thought you could get out of this challenge? well you thought wrong!"

"Yeah, What ever were you thinking?" Noah asked smirking "Go do the challenge"

"Noah's right" Chris agreed "You should be at the challenge NOW! lucky for you I noticed you left and why are you in the medical area? You could get sick too!"

"Whatever" Cody sulked "So? what's the answer?"

"Did I miss something here?" Chris asked confused

"Not a thing" Noah told him "Cody stayed in here with me the whole time you were looking for him"

"He did?" Chris asked "Cody, This means that you will be out of the challenge tomorrow and Noah if you're feeling better you can play"

"But I'm not even sick!" Cody told Chris "I feel just fine!"

"Dude, You're gonna get us all sick" Chris told him "Medical area for you tomorrow!"

"Don't worry Cody, I'll return the favor" Noah said smirking

Not my best piece of work ever but I felt the need to write this. So lemme know what you think


End file.
